Savoir Faire
by Anna Balst
Summary: Riza Hawkeye voudrait séduire son Colonel... La jeune femme croit cependant avoir besoin d'aide pour concurrencer les conquêtes de celui-ci!   C'est ma première fic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!
1. Chapter 1

**Anime:** FMA B

**Personnages :** Hiromu Arakawa

**Salut! Je viens de me lancer dans une fic, c'est ma toute première: soyez indulgents svp! ^^**

Elle aimait Roy depuis une éternité. Elle ne savait plus à quel moment elle était tombé amoureuse de lui, elle savait juste qu'elle continuerait à l'aimer aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait.

Riza n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, elle avait décidé de réagir. De changer pour qu'il puisse ressentir ne serait-ce que de l'attirance à son égard, après tout elle ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions, elle savait bien à quoi s'attendre de la part de Roy Mustang; et pourtant elle avait décidé de se lancer_. Je ne peux tout de même pas me planter en face de lui et le lui dire!__Peut-être devrais-je l'inviter… Non,il me faut une méthode plus subtile…_

Elle réfléchit longuement à des méthodes de drague appropriées. _Mini-jupe? Maquillage? Décolleté?Rire comme un pimbêche à ses blagues ridicules? Impossible, même si je me forçais je n'y arriverais pas. __Le laisser faire sa sieste? Hors de question!_

Ce fut l'esprit tiraillé par ces questions-réponses que la jeune femme blonde marcha vers le QG de Central, puis elle s'arrêta net sur le trottoir. _MAIS QU'__EST-CE QUI TE PREND__ MA PAUVRE FILLE?__ Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas commencer à craquer! Reprends-toi,respire et sois comme d'habitude, au fond de toi tu sais très bien que ça n'aurait même pas marché…_Comme à son habitude, Riza secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces idées et reprit sa marche.

**-Bonjour colonel, **articula-t-elle froidement à l'arrivée tardive de celui-ci.

**-Et bien Hawkeye? Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça! Je ne peux pas me lever plus tôt, que voulez-vous**?

-**C'est ce qu'on va voir, **répondit calmement la jeune femme en dégainant son arme.

**-Attendez!**

-**Vous n'avez pas d'excuse,** _surtout que t'as surement en__core passé la nuit avec une pouf._

**-Je vous en prie,calmez vous je vais de ce pas m'asseoir et faire ma sieste!** Dit Mustang mi-suppliant mi-souriant.

_Il a du bien s'amuser, il est de bonne_ _humeur. Quelque__ soit la pétasse qu'il… pardon les pétasses qu'il se tape, je… je.. ne peux rien faire..Et puis bon, quoi!_

**_-_Excusez-moi mon emportement colonel, je vais vous chercher du café**, déclara-t-elle.

Les membres de l'équipe regardaient surpris ce changement de situation car ils avaient esperé que le colonel se serait fait malmener un peu plus. Lorsque Riza lui apporta le café, elle lui offrit un sourire. Un de ces rares et précieux sourires que personne n'avait jamais l'occasion de voir. Stupéfait, Roy ne répondit pas tout d'abord puis il la remercia et lui en adressa à son tour, naturellement. Seul Breda crut apercevoir cet échange.

_Cela commence bien!__Mais_ c'est_ peut-être mon imagination et je commence déjà à rêver éveillée…_

C'est à ce moment que le colonel reçut un appel. _Encore une femme. Peut-être celle avec laquelle il avait passé le nuit…__C'est vrai qu'avec un café et un sourire je ne vais pas aller bien loin. Il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose de plus corsé! Mais quoi? De l'aide! Il me faut de l'aide, n'importe qui!_

C'est à ce moment là que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand sur le fullmetal et son frère.

_C'est une blague, la?_

**-Yo Mustang!**

**Merci d'avoir lu cette fic! Je sais qu 'au niveau des dialogues et même de l'histoire ce n'est pas tout à fait ça donc j'attends vos reviews pour réussir le Chapitre 2! X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, je sais qu'il n'est peut-être pas très intéressant car il n'avance pas plus que ça dans l'histoire mais il fallait bien passer par là pour avoir droit aux conseils du Fullmetal (j'ai d'ailleurs choisi ce personnage plutôt que Winry, Havoc, Rebecca… car je trouve que les conseils d'un ado ne sont pas forcément les bons et cela peut pimenter un peu la suite ! De plus je voulais à tout prix caser Ed, et il faut bien qu'on voit son côté **_**ado sentimental **_**by me !)**

**Les caractères des personnages ne correspondent pas vraiment, j'en suis consciente et bous m'en voyez désolée. –'**

**-Bonjour tout le monde!** S'écria Al.

**-Fullmetal… Bonjour Alphonse.**

**-Alors quoi de neuf?**

**-Pardon?**

**-Une mission**? Demanda Al.

**-Des dealers! **Proposa Ed.

**-Non un tueur en série!**

**-Désolé mais je n'ai rien qui t'intéresserait le nain.**

Ed préféra ignorer la remarque.

**-Qu'est ce que je m'ennuie! Et moi qui suis venu à Central dans le but de me distraire un peu… **

**-Je peux toujours te donner les dossiers à trier, et j'attends toujours ton rapport**, releva Mustang.

**-Mustang tu me pourris ma journée, tu le savais?**

**-Bon cela suffit, nous aurons peut-être une affaire à vous transmettre d'ici demain, **interrompit le Lieutenant.

Ed souffla et s'affala sur un fauteuil, suivi de son frère. Ils déballèrent une quantité incroyable de nourriture et se mirent à manger tandis que Roy les regardait avec agacement.

Pendant ce temps, Riza envisageait sérieusement de parler à l'adolescent car elle ne voulait pas en référer aux membres de l'équipe. Elle passa donc sa journée à rêvasser sur ses dossiers, sans se rendre compte que le Colonel l'avait remarqué. Il la fixait donc depuis une bonne heure déjà, n'ayant personne pour le forcer à travailler.

**-Hawkeye?**

**-Qu'il y a-t-il mon Colonel?**

**-Non... Rien. Je me demandais Fullmetal… Vous allez à l'hôtel cette nuit?**

**- Non mais ça ne va pas? On n'a pas encore eu notre paye… Mais on ne va pas dormir à la rue vu qu'on peut de l'hospitalité des membres de cette équipe!**

**-Fais comme tu veux. Tant que ce n'est pas moi qui t'héberge. Désolé Al, mais pas de nain chez l'alchimiste de Flamme!**

**-Colonel**, railla Havoc, **vous pouvez faire un effort…**

**-Et pourquoi pas vous? Ou Breda? Fuery? Falman?**

**-Impossible mon Colonel.**

**-Je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis.**

**-Moi non plus.**

**-Ou Hawkeye? **Demanda Al innocemment.

**-Hawkeye?** Demanda Mustang prêt à sortir les griffes.

**-Hé mais je demandais juste!** S'excusa Al.

**-Malheureusement pour vous, personne ne peut.**

**-Au contraire, je peux parfaitement les héberger**, répliqua calmement la jeune femme.

**-Et moi je ne le crois pas Lieutenant,** répondit Mustang.

**-Ce sera avec plaisir, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour vous accueillir**, continua Riza sans prêter attention au Colonel.

**-Merci Lieutenant**! S'écrièrent les deux frères.

L'équipe sourit et même Roy était au fond soulagé que les frères Elric aient trouvé un endroit ou dormir, après tout, il n'avait refusé que pour la forme. Après tout il appréciait les deux frères et veillait sur eux mais était trop orgueilleux pour l'avouer. Son équipe était sa famille.

**-Et bien soit, **soupira Mustang.

Riza tourna sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte aux deux jeunes alchimistes.

**-Voilà!**

**-Encore merci Lieutenant… C'est vachement propre chez vous, ça vous ressemble bien**,rit Al.

**-Ah oui?**

**-C'est clair! Rangé, carré, nickel! C'est vous! **Continua Ed.

La jeune femme soupira.

**-Le problème est peut-être là alors…**

**-Que voulez vous dire?**

**-Oh, cela n'a pas d'importance, mettez vous à l'aise d'abord, je vais vous montrer la chambre d'amis que vous devrez partager,** leur dit-elle souriante.

**-Edward! Alphonse! Venez manger!**

Ed arriva comme une fusée en se frottant les mains.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?**

**-Je suis désolée mais je n'ai rien prévu,** **ce sera donc de la viande et quelques légumes…**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas Lieutenant, Ed mange tout ce qu'on lui offre sauf le lait !** précisa Al.

**-Ça me rassure mais… appelez-moi Riza.**

**-Riza ?**

**-Heu… oui, c'est mon prénom…**dit la jeune femme surprise.

**-Désolé Lieutenant, pardon Riza, mais c'est qu'à force on finit par oublier que vous avez un prénom**… s'excusa le petit frère.

**-Je comprends, **grimaça Riza l'air pensif.

**-Désolé, ne vous vexez pas !**

**-Ce n'es pas ça Alphonse, c'est juste que je remarque maintenant à quel point l'armée influe sur ma vie.**

**-Pardon ?** demanda Ed en levant le nez de son assiette.

**-Non rien, ne tenez pas compte de ce que je dis, **se reprit Riza.

Ed et Al échangèrent un regard. Il était évident que le Lieutenant n'était pas la même hors de son travail, bien qu'elle essayât de conserver la même attitude elle semblait beaucoup moins tendue et plus ouverte chez elle.

**-Riza, nous sommes hors du QG, loin du travail, on peut parler non ? **déclara Al dans un élan de courage car il craignait tout de même de la mettre en colère.

La jeune femme parut réfléchir. En réalité, elle se demandait si dire à ces deux adolescents qu'elle planifiait de séduire le Colonel Roy Mustang mais qu'au fond elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

**-Il s'agit du Colonel ?** Se risqua Ed, s'attendant à voir ensuite une arme en face de lui.

Contrairement à son attente, Riza ne sortit pas de magnum. Elle ne nia même pas.

**-Edward je …**

**-…**

Les deux frères étaient toutes oreilles à ce moment. Ils échangèrent encore un regard, ils avaient bien compris que les liens qu'il y avait entre Riza Hawkeye et son supérieur n'étaient pas communs.

**-Comment expliquer ? C'est-à-dire que je… j'ai besoin de votre aide. **

La jeune blonde se lança.

**-Je l'aime beaucoup.**

**-On le savait ça, **déclara le Fullmetal.

**- ?**

**-C'est évident.**

**-Mais comment…**

**-Vous cachez bien que vous êtes ensemble mais vous savez, avec nous ça marche pas, on avait tout compris ! **s'écria Al.

**-Non, non Alphonse, je ne sors pas avec lui. Le problème est là.**

**-Vous voulez sortir avec Roy Mustang ? **avec une grimace de dégoût.

**-Edward !**

**-Vous avez des goûts bizarres Riza ! Enfin bref, et alors ? Pourquoi vous n'allez pas le voir?**

**-J'ai déjà essayé… **_en quelque sorte_**.**

**-Et il ne veut pas ? **demanda Ed surpris.

**-Je n'en sais rien, **soupira la jeune femme.

**-Pourtant vous êtes jolie…** déclara le petit frère.

Ed réfléchit.

**-Ce n'est pas pour vous vexer mais vous ne vous y êtes peut-être pas bien pris…**

**-C'est ce que je pense aussi Edward.** _Je rêve où il est à deux doigts de me proposer lui-même son aide ?_

**-Ed, s'il vous plaît.**

**-Donc voilà, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre**, soupira Riza.

Le visage d'Edward s'illumina tandis que celui de son frère s'assombrit.

**-Ed, tu ne penses quand même pas à…**

**-Je pense que quelques petits conseils ne vous feraient pas de mal, Riza.**

**À quels conseils `peut on s'attendre de la part d'Edward Elric ?**

**X) À la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Personnages et histoire appartenant à Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Voilà le 3ème chapitre de mon histoire ! Je le dois un peu à ma sœur, je ne le cacherai pas ! X)**

NdlA : **en gras : dialogues**, _en italique : uniquement pensées de Riza_ (je signale lorsqu'il s'agit des pensées d'Ed ou de Roy).

Al ne voulait pas se mêler des affaires de Riza et du Colonel, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour ramener à la raison son grand frère, il décida de se rendre utile et de sortir Black Hayate. Pendant ce temps, Ed se leva et se plaça derrière la jeune femme.

**-Déjà, commençons par là,** dit-il en détachant sa pince de ses cheveux.

Riza sursauta, une cascade de longs cheveux blonds se défit sur son dos.

**-Vous savez, il faut jouer sur votre physique, vous savez bien que Mustang est un gros pervers…**

**-Ed !**

**-Bah oui !**

**-Arrête de dire des choses pareilles et laisse mes cheveux !** grogna Riza.

**-J'essaye juste de vous aider ! **

**-Je peux m'en passer merci ! **_En fait pas vraiment mais je dois conserver un peu de dignité !_

**-Non justement si vous ne voulez pas finir vieille fille !**

La jeune femme sortit un magnum de sa ceinture, le chargea et le pointe sur le jeune alchimiste. _Vieille fille ?_

**-C'était une blague Lieutenant ! J'ai rien dit ! J'ai rien dit !**

**-Tu es sûr ? **_Petit enfoiré !_

**-Absolument !**

La blonde rangea son arme, laissant place à un lourd silence.

**-Et bien ?** demanda Riza.

**-Et bien quoi ?**

**-Que dois-je faire ? **

**-Je vous disais de vous mettre en valeur, **répondit Ed.

**-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis Lieutenant dans l'armée, tu crois que c'est fait pour moi les chaussures à talons, mini-jupes et compagnie ? **demanda ironiquement la jeune femme.

Ed parut réfléchir et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**-Faites voir votre uniforme s'il vous plaît. Je crois que j'ai une idée…**

**Tôt, le lendemain matin :**

**-NOOOOOON ! **_Quelle catastrophe !_

**-Désolé Riza ! Je ne savais pas que ça se passerait comme ça !**

**-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?**

Riza contemplait horrifiée son uniforme. Ed avait pensé qu'il fallait qu'il soit un peu plus moulant, aucun d'entre eux ne sachant pas particulièrement coudre, il avait eu une idée.

(Début du Flashback : Quelques heures plus tôt)

**-Faites voir votre uniforme, s'il vous plaît. Je crois que j'ai une idée…**

Plutôt curieuse, elle le lui amena.

**-Hum hum, je vois, ce tissu est plutôt résistant. À quelle température le lavez-vous ? **demanda Ed.

**-À l'eau froide. **_?_

**-Et bien cette fois, nous allons changer un peu ! Vous avez une bassine ?**

Ayant compris l'idée de l'adolescent, elle s'empressa de la lui apporter. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quelques doutes.

**-Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux le faire rétrécir, mais… Si jamais ça ne marche pas**_… Tu vas avoir affaire à moi !_

**-Ne soyez pas pessimiste ! Avec mon alchimie de plus, impossible que ça rate !** déclara Ed.

Ed se chargea ensuite de remplir la bassine d'eau froide, y mit l'uniforme, claqua des mains et les posa sur le rebord du récipient. Une faible lumière émana du tout, suivie par de la fumée.

**-Et, voilà. L'eau bout. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre et aller nous coucher ! Demain matin, je le ferai sécher ne vous inquiétez pas. **Expliqua Edward Elric, tout fier de lui.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de regarder, inquiète son uniforme. Elle en avait bien un deuxième… au QG. Alphonse revint, ils allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives et Riza s'endormit avec un nouveau pressentiment …

(Fin du Flashback)

-**Oh mon dieu ! C'est du huit ans !** s'écria Al. **Ed, il t'irait bien !** Rit-il.

Ed se contenta d'adresser un regard furibond à son frère. Il avait d'autres préoccupations par l'instant, entre autres, comment échapper à la colère de Hawkeye.

**-Explique-moi ce que je fais maintenant Edward ! Comment je vais aller au QG ? En tenue d'Ève ?** demanda acerbement Riza.

-**Maintenant que vous le dîtes…**

Sans faire attention à la remarque de l'adolescent, Riza prit son uniforme, comme pour mieux le regarder.

**-Il n'y a plus rien à faire…** avoua Al.

**-Comment ça ? Même avec de l'alchimie ?**

**-Ben non.**

**-Je m'en fiche Edward, tu dois trouver une solution.**

**-Je vous aide déjà à séduire Roy Mustang !**

_Parce que c'est vrai qu'avec mon uniforme taille huit ans je vais le séduire !_

**-Ed, elle a raison** ! avoua Al.

Le petit frère et la jeune blonde posèrent un regard plein de reproches sur l'alchimiste, qui le firent craquer.

**-Je ne vous garantis rien…** soupira-t-il. **Enfilez tout de même votre uniforme.**

_Et comment tu veux que je rentre dedans ?_

_**-**_**Mais bien sûr.**

**-Puisque vous ne voulez pas arriver au QG autrement, vous n'avez pas le choix.**

Riza s'offusqua du ton autoritaire de l'adolescent. D'habitude, n'était-ce pas elle qui se faisait obéir ? Elle soupira et finit par acquiescer.

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?**

**-Je pensais à creuser un tunnel grâce à l'alchimie. Mais pas d'ici. Nous sortirons et dans la rue du QG je le creuserai et vous garantirai un accès aux vestiaires. Pendant ce temps nous vous attendrons dans la salle de repos. Alors partante ?**

**-Je suppose que je n'ai pas réellement le choix…**

**-Vous allez voir on va assurer Al et moi. Vous arriverez au bureau ni vu ni connu et nous nous reverrons à l'heure du repas pour un nouveau plan d'attaque…**

Ed hésita face au regard de la jeune femme, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se rendit compte de sa bêtise.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre uniforme, vous savez je voulais juste vous aider… Je n'avais pas prévu que ça se passerait comme ça.**

**-Ça suffit, nous n'avons pas le temps de ça. Nous sommes déjà en retard, le Colonel est sûrement arrivé, dépêchons nous. Je vais… me changer.**

Lorsque Riza revint, Ed et Al faisaient leur possible pour ne pas éclater de rire. En temps normal ils ne se seraient pas retenus mais ils n'oubliaient pas qu'ils avaient en face d'eux le redoutable « œil de faucon ». La jeune femme s'avança vers les deux frères la tête haute, le dos droit, et lorsqu'elle posa son regard ambré sur eux toute envie de rire disparut.

**-Allons-y, **dit-elle._ Si jamais vous riez, vous ne vous imaginez même pas ce qui vous attend…_

Les deux jeunes alchimistes hochèrent la tête.

Une fois dans la rue, Al se réjouit de voir les rues désertes. Riza, quant à elle, marchait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait et peinait à suivre les deux adolescents.

La jeune femme avait bien pris le temps de se regarder dans le miroir et avait essayé sans grands résultats d'arranger sa tenue un maximum avant de sortir. Elle n'avait pas réussi à refermer son uniforme sur sa poitrine… Et les manches lui arrivaient à peine à la moitié des avant-bras. Quant au pantalon, elle n'était pas parvenue à en fermer les boutons et il lui laissait les mollets à découvert. Le tissu était tendu au maximum et elle avait beaucoup de mal à marcher. Quant à se pencher ou s'asseoir, elle n'y pensait même pas.

Arrivés enfin près du QG, Ed entraîna son frère et Hawkeye dans une ruelle adjacente.

**-Prêt Al ?**

**-Oui !**

Les deux frères frappèrent dans leurs mains et les joignirent au sol en même temps, créant ainsi un tunnel au sol. Bien qu'il semblât solidement taillé Riza semblait inquiète.

**-Vous êtes prête ? **demanda Al.

**-Oui, mais il faut qu'on règle un dernier détail, quelle va être notre excuse ? **demanda-t-elle.

**-On prendra sur nous ne vous inquiétez pas**, conclut Ed. **Prenez cette lampe.**

La jeune femme leur adressa un sourire. _Encore heureux, non ?_

**-Merci, à tout à l'heure**, dit-elle avant de rentrer dans le tunnel.

**-À tout de suite !**

**-Ne vous perdez pas Riza,** blagua le Fullmetal en voyant la blonde disparaître dans le trou.

Une balle frôlant son oreille le fît taire. La jeune femme était encore visible.

Riza avançait avec peine dans le mince tunnel. Vraiment avec beaucoup de peine. Son mini-uniforme l'empêchait de bouger et donc d'avancer. _Je n'arriverai pas au bureau avant des heures ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Aïe ! M***** ! C****** de nabot !  
_Essoufflée, Riza se retourna et découvrit avec horreur qu'elle avait à peine parcouru 10 mètres.

_Non ! Non ! Saleté d'uniforme…  
_L'uniforme.  
La jeune femme se regarda attentivement. _Dans l'état qu'il est, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à arracher les manches et les jambes ._Joignant l'acte à ses pensées, elle enleva son vêtement entreprit de le déchirer_, après tout j'irai directement me changer… _Une fois changée, la jeune femme repartit à vive allure, les jambes et les bras nus, si à l'aise qu'elle se félicitait elle-même d'avoir eu cette idée.

Pendant ce temps Roy arrivait au QG, ne se doutant pas encore que son premier Lieutenant n'était pas encore arrivé. De plus il avait une fabuleuse gueule de bois et tremblait d'avance sur la réaction de la soldate. Il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir l'esquiver car son uniforme, taché de toutes sortes de boissons et d'autres choses non moins douteuses sentait affreusement mauvais. Cependant, il venait de se souvenir qu'il en avait un tout propre sorti du pressing dans le casier des vestiaires. J'ai tout de même de la chance, pensa-t-il. Il rentra donc dans l'enceinte du QG, pensant qu'il ne croiserait pas Hawkeye étant donné qu'elle travaillait sûrement dans leur bureau.

Riza vit enfin la sortie qu'Ed lui avait creusé, elle soupira de soulagement. Courant sur les derniers mètres, elle s'aida de ses bras pour s'extirper du tunnel. Celui-ci se referma derrière elle. Rassurée de pouvoir enfin se changer, elle s'empressa de se diriger vers son casier.  
Elle s'arrêta en milieu de chemin. L'agencement des lieux ne lui disait rien, _ont-ils tout déplacé ?_Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, elle se rendait compte que même la couleur des murs semblait être différente, pourtant, elle était bien dans des vestiaires_… Je vais demander à cette fille là,_ pensa-t-elle en voyant quelqu'un se changer.

**-Hawkeye ?**

**À la suite…. Chapitre 4 ! X)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et hop, voila un nouveau petit chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard mais les pannes d'ordinateur je suis sûre que vous les connaissez aussi ! x) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, elle se rendait compte que même la couleur des murs semblait être différente, pourtant, elle était bien dans des vestiaires_… Je vais demander à cette fille là,_ pensa-t-elle en voyant quelqu'un se changer.

**-Hawkeye?**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

**-À moi de vous le demander ! Sortez de suite Lieutenant !**

**-Non mais vous voulez rire ?**

La jeune femme lança un regard furtif à la pièce en restant à bonne distance de son Colonel. Elle avait compris…_Edward Elric, nous avons des comptes à régler… _Elle se reprit lorsqu'elle remarqua que Mustang la regardait attentivement mi-inquiet, mi-amusé. Il se demandait pourquoi son Lieutenant avait fait irruption dans les vestiaires des hommes avec cette tenue déchirée, les cheveux défaits et tâchée de terre.

**-Vous voulez sûrement des explications Colonel… **grimaça Riza.

**-Effectivement.**

**-Pour ma tenue ou pour l'erreur de vestiaires…**

**-Pour les deux, même si j'ai mon petit avis. **Répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Et bien je pense que vous venez de succomber à mon charme dévastateur et ayant besoin de me le dire vous avez enfilé une légère tenue, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour vous vexer mais vous auriez pu mieux faire, et êtes venue me chercher pendant que je me changeais dans les vestiaires…**

Riza resta bouche bée devant la tirade du Colonel. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, en même temps que l'envie de lui faire avaler la chemise qu'il tenait à la main… Car il était bel et bien torse nu. Elle résistait à l'envie de lui donner raison et de lui dire qu'elle avait bel et bien succombé à son charme…

Roy fit quelque pas afin de se rapprocher de sa subordonnée. Suffisamment près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse contempler son moindre muscle – car il pensait qu'elle était subjuguée par son physique-.

-**Ai-je tort ?** demanda-t-il à la jeune femme avec un sourire diaboliquement séduisant.

Troublée un instant par ce comportement, elle se ressaisit, et Roy entendit le déclic de son arme.

**-Pas un pas de plus Colonel, et ne vous avisez pas de me toucher.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes folle ?**

**-Je tenais à rectifier votre hypothèse : je ne suis pas là pour vous, je me suis malencontreusement trompée de vestiaires. Je vois aussi que vous avez passé une soirée bien arrosée, **dit la jeune femme sentant l'odeur alcoolisée de son supérieur.

À ce moment, elle avait oublié ce pourquoi elle était là, dans cette tenue lamentable_. Il s'est encore saoulé_. _Ça devient n'importe quoi. C'est de plus en plus fréquent… Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de la vie de débauche qu'il mène ? Et merde qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

-**Heu…**

**-Ne vous donnez pas la peine de nier, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre,** le coupa Riza.

**-Mais… Vous savez bien, une soirée entre amis est toujours un peu arrosée, **mentit le brun en se passant sa main dans les cheveux.

_Menteur ! Menteur ! Tu bois seul au bar ! Ensuite tu ramènes une fille de joie et tu la sautes ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Es-tu heureux en faisant ça ? J'en doute, et tu ne seras jamais chef de l'Etat ! Parce que je te tuerai avant quand tu te laisseras totalement aller…_

La jeune blonde soupira en baissant son arme.

**-Vous avez de la chance que je sois pressée Colonel**, dit-elle en se retournant pour cacher sa grimace…

Une fois arrivée en face de son casier, Riza frappa dessus de toutes des forces_. Et Merde ! Quel con ! Il ne faut pas que je me mette dans des états pareils…Bon allez, je dois me changer et me mettre au travail._ Après avoir enfilé son uniforme, la jeune femme rejoignit ses collègues et s'installa à son bureau. Ceux-ci furent très surpris de la voir en retard mais ne posèrent pas d'autant plus de questions.

**-Un problème, Sergent Fuery ?** demanda-t-elle en voyant le regard du jeune homme.

**-Heu… Aucun Lieutenant Hawkeye.**

**-Bien, alors au travail.**

Mustang arriva à son tour dans le bureau, Hawkeye ne prit même pas la peine de lui faire des reproches, mais les autres membres de l'équipe si.

**-Colonel ! Vous devriez faire des efforts !** Râla Havoc.

**-Nous, nous arrivons presque toujours à l'heure…** continua Falman.

**-Et bien tant mieux pour vous, que voulez-vous que je vous dise** ?

**-Ils voudraient que vous arrêtiez de faire la grasse mat' pendant qu'ils travaillent comme des fous ! **Continua une voix familière.

**-Tiens, Fullmetal ! La prochaine fois tu frapperas ou je te crame sur place !**

**-Ah ouais ? J'ai hâte de voir ça !**

**-Ça tombe bien parce que je vais le faire de suite !**

**-Ça suffit Colonel ! **S'interposa Havoc.

-**Toi tais-toi !** répondit celui-ci.

**-Si vous saviez à quel point vous êtes ridicules… Vous nous faites perdre un temps précieux, **commenta Riza. **Au travail !**

La Mustang team passa ensuite une matinée relativement calme rythmée par le défilé de dossiers et rapports. Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin, ce fut soulagés que tous ces militaires allèrent prendre leur pause-déjeuner.

Assise seule à sa table, Riza ne tarda pas à être rejointe par Mustang.

**-Vous m'évitez ?** lui demanda-t-il avec un timide sourire.

**-Je devrais ?**

**-À vrai dire, après ce qui s'est passé ce matin…**

**-C'est-à-dire rien du tout,** soupira Riza.

-**Malheureusement…** dit Roy avec un sourire entendu en appuyant se prenant le menton dans une main et en fixant la réaction de la jeune femme.

_Je rêve où il me fait ouvertement des sous-entendus ? OK, il devrait faire attention à moi…Mais là ça craint un peu…_

**-Si vous le dites Colonel.**

**-Est-ce que je vous ai dit que vous avez de très jolis yeux ? **continua le beau brun.

Roy avait été intrigué par la conduite de son premier Lieutenant. Il prenait donc comme un jeu sans importance que de la faire craquer. Mission impossible, constatait-il. Son but n'était pas réellement de la faire tomber dans ses bras mais plutôt s'amuser et de la taquiner sachant que ce sujet privé ne tarderait pas à l'irriter. Il prit donc sa pose de drague attitrée et commença à lui faire des yeux doux.

**-Je vous remercie.**

**-Vous ne me retournez pas le compliment ?**

_Quoi ? Franchement j'avoue que je ne m'y connais pas spécialement en drague mais alors là t'aurais pu faire mieux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette question ?_

_**-**_**Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux moi-même lire dans vos yeux que vous me trouvez irrésistible. Et oui ! Je n'y peux rien si toutes les femmes sont à mes pieds ! C'est un peu fatiguant parfois, mais je peux vous l'avouer, à vous. **

Riza étouffa un petit rire.

**-Vous avez tort de ne pas me croire, je les fais toutes tomber comme des mouches, paf, paf encore une d'ailleurs,** dit-il en souriant à une jeune femme rousse de l'administration qui passait avec son plateau.

La jeune femme en question ne tarda pas à rougir et s'empressa de dire à ses collègues que l'alchimiste de Flamme l'avait regardé.

Hawkeye grogna intérieurement.

**-Je suis désolée Colonel mais le Lieutenant Havoc semble vous appeler, c'est bien malheureux mais je vais devoir me priver de votre charmante compagnie…**

**-Effectivement Lieutenant, le devoir m'appelle comme d'autres diraient.**

Sur ces mots Mustang se leva et s'éloigna. Riza ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard sa démarche naturellement chaloupée.  
Ed surgit de nulle part et s'assit à la place occupée quelques minutes auparavant.

**-Lieutenant, écoutez-moi. J'ai un nouveau plan.**

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

**Et voilà ! A la prochaine, je promets d'essayer de faire vite ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut x) ! Comme promis j'ai fait vite ! Voilà un deuxième plan du Fullmetal. En plusieurs chapitres… **

**Merci pour vous reviews sur les chapitres précédents en fait !**

Sur ces mots Mustang se leva et s'éloigna. Riza ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard sa démarche naturellement chaloupée.  
Ed surgit de nulle part et s'assit à la place occupée quelques minutes auparavant.

**-Lieutenant, écoutez-moi. J'ai un nouveau plan.**

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Nous allons essayer de le rendre jaloux **! s'exclama Ed

**-Jaloux ?**

**-Mais oui ! Tout le monde sait bien que vous êtes propriété de 'Roy Mustang', un soldat ose vous regarder et on voit tous qu'il a envie de le cramer sur place… **dit le jeune alchimiste.

Riza parut pensive. Était-ce vrai que le Colonel était possessif ? Et vis-à-vis d'elle en plus ? Elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Pourtant elle aurait dû le voir depuis toutes ces années si Ed avait raison.

**-Je compte pour lui,** dit la jeune femme sans réfléchir avant de rougir comme une pivoine.

Le jeune blond se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé, elle l'avait affirmé.

**-Oui, Lieutenant je suis même sûr que vous êtes la seule personne qui… comment dire… le comprenne en quelque sorte. Mais vous êtes si coincés tous les deux bordel !** s'écria Ed pour ne pas paraître trop 'sentimental'.

**-Bon, je t'écoute.** Déclara Riza, touchée par les mots du Fullmetal.

**-Nous allons lui faire croire que vous sortez avec quelqu'un !**

La jeune femme ne put masquer un regard sceptique.

**-Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Bien, je vais appeler le bureau de Mustang depuis la salle de repos. Je me ferai passer pour votre conquête et je lui demanderai de me mettre en contact avec vous. Il commencera à enrager sans ne rien laisser paraître.**

Ed marqua une pause dans son discours pour vérifier que le Lieutenant était intéressée.

**- Peut-être même que con comme il est,** continua-t-il**, il se moquera de vous… Ensuite c'est à vous de jouer ! Vous essayez de prendre une voix sensuelle et me faites des allusions…**

**-Pardon ? Ça me va, mais je me passerai de faire des sous-entendus 'adultes' à un adolescent…**

**-C'est bon, je blaguais. Il faut juste que vous soyez convaincante après tout…**

Riza réfléchissait. Ce plan ne paraissait pas vraiment risqué…

**-Et s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle de repos qui écoute ta conversation? **

**-Mais après manger personne ne va dans la salle de repos ! Je le sais, j'y fais ma sieste !**

La jeune femme sourit. Cela semblait si parfait _! _

_J'ai tellement envie de voir la réaction du Colonel !_

**-Allez travailler maintenant en attendant mon appel !** s'exclama Ed.

Riza était nerveuse. Elle agitait son stylo entre ses doigts sans arriver à se concentrer sur le rapport étalé sur son bureau. Cette attitude interpela Mustang.

**-Lieutenant Hawkeye ?**

**-Oui, Colonel ?**

**-Il avance ce rapport ?** demanda tout simplement le beau brun, ne sachant pas comment faire comprendre à la jeune femme que son attitude l'intriguait.

**-Je me demandais de même pour celui que vous avez entre les mais et dont vous vous servez pour cacher que vous dormez… **répondit-elle.

Pris au dépourvu, Roy plongea le nez dans son dossier pour repiquer un somme, espérant qu'elle croirait qu'il se repentait de s'être endormi et travaillait sérieusement.

Il fut tout de suite interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone qui était à sa table.

Le cœur de Riza battait à tout rompre. Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent entre la plainte de Mustang, le décrochement du combiné et le 'Colonel Roy Mustang, j'écoute' lui parurent une éternité.

**-C'est toi Becky ? Oui je vais bien merci…** répondit Roy en jetant un regard en coin un peu gêné à Riza.

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. _Alors c'est une femme ? Mon Dieu j'ai failli m'évanouir ! Qu'est ce que Ed attend pour appeler ? Cela fait plus de trois quarts d'heure maintenant… Pourquoi est-ce que le Colonel me regarde comme ça ? Il faut sûrement que je me montre plus discrète et moins expressive… J'aimerais tout de même savoir ce que dit cette garce… Des 'allusions' comme Ed disait ?_

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. De colère. Imaginer son Colonel dans les draps d'une femme la mettait hors d'elle. Elle fixa Mustang. Elle avait envie de se lever, de crier, de le gifler, de jeter le combiné du téléphone contre le mur, de pleurer, de l'embrasser surtout…

**-Non, non, ce n'est pas possible je t'ai dit… C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre… Comment ça ? Alors tu crois que je t'ai mise enceinte ?**

Riza eut un hoquet. Toute l'équipe s'était arrêtée de travailler pour mieux écouter la conversation. Mustang ne semblait avoir rien remarqué.

_De pire en pire. Je refuse d'y croire. Tout sauf ça mon Dieu… S'il te plaît Roy, nie-le, dis que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vais vraiment faire un malaise…_

**-Désolé ma belle mais tu devrais savoir par ton expérience que ce qu'on a fait n'a pas pu te mettre enceinte**, dit-il d'un ton tranchant. **Tu veux peut-être que je te le rappelle ?**

Falman, Fuery, Havoc et Breda attendaient, bouche bée la suite. Riza ressentait de l'appréhension.

**-Ah ? Maintenant tu penses qu'il est peut-être de ton ex petit-ami ?... Effectivement, c'est possible… Non… Non… Ne rappelle pas s'il te plaît. Absolument, trop de travail…**

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha brusquement le téléphone. La Mustang team se replongea précipitamment dans la paperasse. Il régnait une atmosphère étrange dans la pièce.

**-Colonel… **commença Havoc.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Havoc ?**

**-Heu… Voulez-vous nous raconter…**

**-Hors de question !**

**-Je ne le demande pas pour moi sinon pour toute l'équipe vous savez…**

**-Et donc par pure camaraderie, vous êtes prêt à vous exposer à ma colère ?**

Havoc se fit tout petit, mais cette courte discussion détendit un peu l'ambiance.

_Détends-toi Riza, cette fille n'attend pas d'enfant du Colonel… Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, respire…_

L'alchimiste de Flamme remarqua bien la tension de son Premier Lieutenant, mais il était tout aussi gêné qu'elle, et même honteux qu'elle ait eu à entendre cette conversation.

Tous se remirent à travailler sérieusement, lorsque le téléphone sonna encore un fois. Encore elle ? pensa Mustang en décrochant.

**-Colonel Roy Mustang j'écoute ?**

Le visage de Mustang se figea lorsqu'une voix grave mais quelque peu étrange lui demanda à parler au Lieutenant Hawkeye.

**-Vous êtes ?** demanda-t-il hostilement.

**-Elle me reconnaîtra ne vous inquiétez pas, **dit Ed d'une voix assurée.

**-Bien mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne l'appelez pas directement sur sa ligne ?**

**Quels vont être les arguments d'Edward ? Son magnifique plan va-t-il lamentablement échouer ?**

**A la suite ! Reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Elle me reconnaîtra ne vous inquiétez pas, **dit Ed d'une voix assurée.

**-Bien mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne l'appelez pas directement sur sa ligne ?**

Dans la salle de repos, Ed fut pris de panique. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas appelé sur sa propre ligne téléphonique s'ils étaient si proches que ça ? C'était une bonne question ! Très bonne question !

**-Elle ne m'a donné que ce numéro, vous savez bien, les femmes aiment le mystère…**

**-Mais pas moi. Donc je reprends, vous êtes ?**

**-Un ami très proche… Esteban Erchot. Je peux l'avoir au téléphone maintenant ? Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire avec cette chère Riza…**

Il l'appelait donc par son prénom… Mustang enleva le combiné de son oreille. Il regarda Hawkeye en lui répétant le nom que son interlocuteur lui avait donné. Elle avait une expression indéchiffrable et ne réagit pas.

**-Alors ? Vous connaissez ?**

**-Absolument Colonel… Je…**

**-Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? Venez le prendre !**

**-Vous ne transférez pas l'appel sur ma ligne ?**

**-Prenez le combiné ici Lieutenant,** dit-il en le lui tendant avec un sourire mesquin**.**

Riza se leva et s'approcha du bureau de Roy. Celui-ci avait repris sa conversation avec Ed.

**-Ben alors Mustang ? J'vais pas attendre toute ma vie ! Passe la moi ! **Ed perdait patience.

**-T'es pas très poli dis-moi… **

**- Commence pas à me chauffer !**

**-Me parle pas mal ! J'te jure que tu vas le regretter ! **s'écria Roy.

**-Ah ouais ? Maman j'ai peur !**

**-T'as raison d'en rire maintenant parce que quand je te retrouverai je te ferai payer ta foutue insolence !**

La jeune femme n'osait pas faire un pas de plus. Cela ne se déroulait pas comme prévu _! Ed bon sang ! Pour une fois, arête de faire ton gamin ! Quant au Colonel, il ne facilite pas les choses…_

_**-**_**Tu vas me cramer le derrière avec tes gants de majorette ? **provoqua Ed.

**-Y a des chances ouais !**

**-Hahaha ! M'fais pas rire ! J'me demande comment Riza te supporte mon vieux !**

**-Moi je me demande pourquoi elle te fréquente pauv'type ! **cria Mustang.

_Quelle honte mon Dieu ! Je ne suis pas là, je ne suis pas là… terre, avale-moi !_

**-On va dire que je lui fais beaucoup de bien si tu vois ce que je veux dire…** mentit Ed avec un ton insinué.

Riza ne pouvait entendre ce que Ed disait mais à voir l'expression du Colonel, ça ne lui avait pas plu, mais alors pas du tout ! Il avait énormément rougi avant de hurler dans le combiné téléphonique. Elle baissa les yeux en essayant de se faire toute petite…

**-ENFOIRÉ !**

Sur ce mot, il tendit brutalement le téléphone au Lieutenant.

**-PRENEZ-LE !**

La jeune femme s'exécuta et le porta à son oreille sous le regard furieux de son Colonel. Elle était forcée de se rapprocher de lui à cause du fil du téléphone.

**-Lieutenant Hawkeye, j'écoute…**

**-Salut Lieutenant !**

**- Salut…**

**-Quel con ce Colonel ! Il me met sur les nerfs !**

**-Heu… Oui je comprends.**

**-Il faut être un peu plus chaleureuse voyons !**

Riza releva la tête. Le regard de Mustang plongea tout de suite dans le sien. _Il mord à l'hameçon…_

Effectivement Roy était omnibulé par la conversation de sa subordonnée. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de contempler son beau visage étant donné leur proximité. Il détaillait ses beaux yeux noisette. Maintenant, il pensait vraiment qu'ils étaient jolis… Elle mordillait ses lèvres roses. Roy retint un soupir, ce qu'il aimerait les embrasser bon sang ! Il remarqua sur son front pâle sa ride habituelle de préoccupation. Tous ses traits étaient spéciaux, il n'avait jamais auparavant remarqué cela. Pas vraiment réguliers mais si doux, si sensuels… Mon vieux, c'est le manque de sommeil qui agit ! pensa-t-il. En détaillent la belle jeune femme, il avait perdu un extrait de la conversation.

**-Mais bien sûr, tu sais bien que j'adore ça, **disait Riza.

**-Bien, maintenant faites comme si je vous disais un compliment.**

**-Tu trouves ? Merci, on me le dit souvent…** Hawkeye commençait à prendre un ton plus intime.

**-Vous pourriez faire mieux… Maintenant je vous rappelle de bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble, **déclara Ed en regardant ses notes.

Car pendant les trois quarts d'heure d'attente insupportable pour Riza, Ed élaborait une liste de sujets qui mettraient la jeune femme en 'situation réelle' comme il l'avait répété à Al.

**-Ah oui, je m'en rappelle ! Nous avons bien ri lorsque Black Hayate a fait ses besoins sur toi…**

**-QUOI ? Mais qu'est ce vous dites là ? On est supposés avoir un semblant de romantisme, voyons Lieutenant !**

**-Je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…** dit elle avec un petit rire coquin.

Mustang avait du mal à respirer, il fallait dire qu'il ne connaissait pas cette attitude chez la jeune femme. Il se racla la gorge, histoire que sa subordonnée n'oublie pas sa présence. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard furtif.

**-N'importe quoi si vous vous croyez drôle… Bon, supposons que je vous invite à sortir, **proposa Ed.

**-Oh oui ! J'aimerais bien… **

**-Demandez au Colonel de vous laisser partir plus tôt !**

**-Mais… **_J'ai pas envie, moi !_

**-Lieutenant !**

Riza se tourna vers Mustang. Il entrouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis la referma et se mordit les lèvres.

**-Colonel, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander…** commença la jeune femme en espérant que l'accès de colère de son supérieur était passé.

Le regard méfiant que celui-ci lui lança n'était pas très encourageant…

**-Puis-je partir plus tôt ce soir ?**

**-Et pourquoi donc ?** demanda-t-il comme s'il s'attendait à cette question.

**-Pour des raisons personnelles…**

**-Vous avec un rencard avec le personne qui est au bout du fil ?**

**-C'est-à-dire que… **_Non, tu vois, en fait c'est juste un adolescent qui essaye de m'apprendre à draguer… _

**-Je m'en doutais. C'est non.**

_Il vient de me refuser de m'en aller plus tôt pour la première fois que je lui demande depuis que je travaille sous ses ordres ? Sachant en plus que je fais des heures sup' TOUS LES JOURS !_

**-Vous ne pouvez pas refuser, Colonel.**

**-Ah bon ?**

Hawkeye ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il comprit de suite, son regard franc et déterminé ainsi que son micro- (vraiment très micro)sourire voulaient tout dire. Et elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser de s'en aller plus tôt pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée à son service…

**-Bien, vous pouvez partir plus tôt**, dit-il finalement, les dents serrées en se levant et sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

Roy ne se gêna pas pour claquer la porte et lorsqu'il fut seul dans le couloir il se retint de crier de rage. Il marchait droit devant lui, vers la salle de repos…

**Hahaha ! Ed s'en sortira-t-il indemne ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hey ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! **

**En esperant qu'il vous plaira,**

**Bonne lecture**

**Alice-Ro x)**

Roy ne se gêna pas pour claquer la porte et lorsqu'il fut seul dans le couloir il se retint de crier de rage. Il marchait droit devant lui, vers la salle de repos…Il fulminait en pensant à l'homme qui avait insulté le grand, le bel alchimiste de Flamme… et qui avait osé fréquenter la subordonnée de celui-ci qui plus est.

Il entendit soudain une voix étrange provenant de la salle de repos, étrange oui… Mustang s'arrêta net devant la porte.

**-Je vous avais dit que ça marcherait !... S'il est parti c'est aussi parce que c'est une p'tite tapette !... N'empêche il m'a mal parlé… Il ya un moment où je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas comment vous faisiez pour le supporter… Il ne voulait pas vous laisser partir en plus ce vieux con ? S'il croit qu'il fait peur avec ses gants de majorette il se met le doigt dans le...**

Roy resta figé. C'était donc Edward Elric qui avait lui avait manqué de respect ! Le nabot avait osé… Roy bouillonnait, désormais, il tremblait de rage, ses doigts le démangeaient, il voulait faire irruption dans la pièce et étrangler de ses propres mains ce sale nain…

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire en plus ? … Pourquoi Ed s'était-il fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour le copain de son Lieutenant en plus !

Où avaient-ils vraiment un lien ? Riza faisait-elle du détournement de mineurs ? Impossible ! Strictement impossible ! Il devait y avoir autre chose… Mais quoi ? Il devait à tout prix savoir ! Et aussi se venger de ce Fullmetal-nabot ! Il le payerait !

Quant à son Lieutenant… Il verrait. Ce fichu appel lui avait fait perdre raison, se disait-il. Ce déterminé Colonel décida de percer le secret de sa subordonnée et d'enfin se débarrasser de ce gamin perturbé…

Mustang ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de repos sous le regard surpris –que dis-je- terrifié du jeune alchimiste.

**-Co…Colonel ? **demanda-t-il en raccrochant précipitamment le téléphone.

-**Tiens, Fullmetal. Tu as l'air content de me voir, dis donc. Que faisais-tu ?** demanda Roy.

**-Mais… rien, voyons ! **

**-Tu étais au téléphone avec qui ?**

**-Al !**

Sale menteur ! pensa Mustang, il décida de risquer le tout pour le tout.

**-Pourtant j'ai croisé Al dans le couloir il y a quelques secondes…**

La grimace que fit Ed, lui indiqua qu'il avait bien fait de lui mentir… Il passerait aux aveux tout seul…

**-C'est-à-dire qu'en fait c'était Winry.**

**-Winry ?**

**-Ben oui, mais je ne voulais pas vous le dire parce que sinon vous m'auriez bien saoulé, **s'expliqua Ed. **Donc voilà, c'était Winry. Oui Winry.**

**-C'est bon j'ai compris, je sais que tu n'as que son prénom à la bouche mais c'est pas une raison pour le répéter trois mille fois, **dit Mustang.

**-Quoi ?** rugit le jeune alchimiste,** de quoi vous vous mêlez ?**

Pendant qu'Ed lui criait dessus, le beau Colonel pensait à une façon de faire payer à son interlocuteur tout ce qu'il lui avait fait… Il avait envie de retourner s'assoupir pour réfléchir à une sanction digne de ce nom.

**-Vous m'écoutez, oui ? Je vous disais qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre moi et Winry ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi personne ne me croit !**

Roy était fatigué d'entendre Ed déblatérer la même histoire à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude vis-à-vis de la jeune fille. Lui, il avait déjà beaucoup de succès auprès des filles dès l'adolescence… Si on lui demandait de donner un nombre de conquêtes, il en serait tout bonnement incapable.

**-En fait si, je te crois Ed**, révéla Mustang avec sérieux.

Ed s'arrêta enfin.

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-Oui, c'est vrai, qui voudrait sortir avec toi ?**

Ne pouvant plus se contenir, Roy éclata de rire à sa propre blague. Il était encore hilare lorsqu'il quitta Ed pour retourner au travail. On entendait au loin les cris de rage du Fullmetal.

Assise derrière son bureau, Riza soupira. Elle se demandait ce que faisait le Colonel. Après tout, il fallait faire les dossiers. _Et c'est encore moi qui me tape tout le boulot…_

Mustang revint enfin, le sourire aux lèvres, il s'installa sous le regard curieux de la jeune femme. Il la fixa, l'air de dire : je sais ce que tu caches !

Pour Riza, ce regard semblait plutôt dire : Je suis détraqué ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se remit au travail, exaspérée.

**-Colonel, tenez ce rapport. Il faut que vous le signiez.**

**-Bien, merci Lieutenant.**

**-Celui-ci aussi.**

Roy signa.

**-C'est fait.**

**-Et celui-là,** dit la jeune femme en lui tendant un dossier.

**-Voilà.**

**-MAIS CE N'EST PAS CROYABLE ! **s'écria Riza.

**-Qu'avez-vous Hawkeye ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend tout d'un coup?**

**-Vous ne lisez pas ! Vous signez sans savoir de quoi il s'agit ! Et si c'était quelque chose qui vous compromettait ?**

**-Oh, c'est seulement ça… J'ai confiance en vous Lieutenant, vous lisez, je signe et ça marche !**

Le regard noir de sa subordonnée effaça son sourire. Elle avait dégainé son magnum.

**-Bien, bien Lieutenant, je vais lire les rapports, il fallait juste le dire**, souffla-t-il.

**-Il y a intérêt ! Non mais **! dit-elle en posant une pile d'au moins cinquante centimètres d'épaisseur sur la table de son supérieur.

Roy regarda la pile de dossiers… Peut-être arriverait-il à lui faire croire qu'il les lisait s'il les ouvrait de façon à ce qu'ils cachent son visage…

**-N'y pensez même pas,** prévint Riza en suivant le regard de son supérieur.

Mustang la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il se décida enfin à prendre un rapport et l'ouvrit. Il pensa à Ed, il devait à tout prix 'l'effacer' pour pouvoir mener sa petite enquête sur son Lieutenant.

Il se mit enfin à lire, sous un regard méfiant de la jeune femme qui le fit sourire. Le rapport parlait de South City. Des meurtres non résolus… La routine, quoi, ironisa Mustang. Il aurait bien aimé aller sur le terrain, il était bien tenté d'aller dans le sud d'Amestris…Mais… Il avait une bien meilleure idée. Son visage s'illumina, il y enverrait ce Fullmetal-nabot pour s'occuper de cette affaire ! Il ne serait donc plus dans ses pattes ! C'était décidé, il serait débarrassé d'Ed dès le lendemain.

**-Falman, allez chercher les frères Elric je vous prie.**

**-À vos ordres Colonel.**

Il vit le regard interrogateur de sa subordonnée, mêlé de crainte.

-**Ne vous inquiétez pas Lieutenant, je ne vais rien leur faire, mais comme vous l'avez dit ou insinué, il faut que je fasse mon travail. Je veux donc être efficace,** dit-il en se frottant les mains.

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**J'attends vos reviews !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey ! Salut à tous , voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

**Si vous avez des critiques, conseils ou idées, je suis preneuse ! x)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Il vit le regard interrogateur de sa subordonnée, mêlé de crainte.

-**Ne vous inquiétez pas Lieutenant, je ne vais rien leur faire, mais comme vous l'avez dit il faut que je fasse mon travail. Je veux donc être efficace,** dit-il en se frottant les mains.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Mustang ? Vous m'avez interrompu dans une tâche importante ? **bailla Ed.

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

**-Je mangeais.**

En prenant un air très sérieux et en s'empêchant de claquer des doigts vers le Fullmetal, Roy exposa la situation à toute la team.

**-Cela suffit, passons aux choses sérieuses. Demain tu pars à South City.**

**-Quoi ? **s'écrièrent en chœur les deux frères et les militaires

**-En étudiant attentivement un rapport, j'ai compris à quel point la situation était délicate et j'ai décidé de t'y envoyer, **s'expliqua Mustang.

**-C'est pas juste ! Vous faites ça pour vous débarrasser de moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! **Réagit Ed**.**

**-Sérieusement, tu crois que j'ai le temps pour des gamineries pareilles ? Il s'agit de meurtres Edward. Tu crois que je ferais passer mes intérêts personnels après la vie de pauvres innocents ? Il faut que tu changes de mentalité Edward !**

La tirade du Colonel semblait tellement sincère qu'Ed baissa les yeux.

**-Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre Colonel ?** intervint Riza.

**-Hélas non Lieutenant, vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous sommes en sous effectif ! En plus Ed tu pourras passer par Rush Valley et voir ta copine ! Tu devrais me remercier !**

**-Ça suffit Colonel, c'est bon je vais y aller ! À quelle heure est le train ? **demanda Ed, soumis en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas contester les ordres d'un supérieur.

**-8h du matin ou midi. Prends celui que tu veux, c'est toi qui vois.**

**-Vous vous êtes déjà renseigné Colonel ? **demanda Hawkeye, surprise.

**-Absolument.** Plus vite il part, mieux c'est pensa Roy.

**-Ed tu voudras que je t'accompagne ?** demanda la jeune femme.

**-C'est moi qui l'accompagnerai Lieutenant, ne vous en faites pas, mais vous pouvez venir aussi si vous le voulez, je passerai à votre domicile chercher le Fullmetal.**

**-Bien Colonel. Dans ce cas à demain.**

**-Comment ça à demain **? s'étonna Mustang.

**-Vous avez oublié ? Vous m'avez donné l'autorisation de quitter le QG plus tôt, **rappela Riza.

Roy se rappela les évènements de l'après-midi. Il se souvenait à présent que son Lieutenant pouvait partir si elle le désirait. Mais il se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pas de 'vrai' rendez-vous… Roy se promit de l'inviter à dîner après le départ de l'élément perturbateur, soit le Fullmetal.

**-Bien alors vous pouvez disposer**, lui-dit le beau brun.

Il suivait du regard la jeune femme qui marchait vers la porte. Elle fit demi-tour.

**-Colonel… si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous pouvez m'appeler, **dit-elle sans ciller. Les autres soldats se regardèrent avec un air entendu.

**-Je… Heu… Ne vous en faites pas Hawkeye, je crois que je m'en sortirai**, lui sourit-il.

Riza marchait à côté des deux frères Elric vers son appartement. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait proposé en partant, elle n'avait pas pu résister. Elle voulait à tout prix se rendre utile à son Colonel et elle lui avait dit de lui téléphoner. Breda, Havoc, Falman et Fuery avaient tout de suite retourné le sens de sa proposition. _Quels gamins ! _Cependant, elle rêvassait éveillée, se demandant comment cela se passerait si Mustang l'appelait pour tout autre chose qui ne soit pas du travail…

Les deux frères s'étaient dans un premier temps énervé contre l'ordre du Colonel. Mais en marchant ils voyaient les aspects positifs de cette mission. Enfin de l'action, répétait Ed sans cesse.

**-En plus on pourra voir Winry !** se réjouissait Al.

**-Quelle surprise on va lui faire !**

Hawkeye se rendit compte que puisqu'ils partiraient le lendemain, leurs fichus plans s'arrêtaient là._ Et bien, peut-être que cela vaut mieux… Cela doit être une sorte de 'signe du destin'… Ma pauvre Riza, il n'y a que toi pour ces idées foireuses…_

Ils arrivèrent enfin au domicile du Lieutenant. Après que celle-ci déverrouille la porte, Ed s'affala sur le canapé tandis qu'Al s'assit sagement sur une chaise. Riza partit se changer.

**-Dites Lieutenant ?** commença Ed.

**-Qu'il y a-t-il ?** demanda la jeune femme.

**-Je… je me demandais comment vous allez faire pour séduire votre Colonel maintenant que je pars.**

**-Parce que j'ai besoin de toi ? **ironisa Riza depuis sa chambre, en essayant de dissimuler le côté dramatique de sa situation.

**-Allez, sérieusement Riza.**

Quelques instants de silence se firent.

**-Sérieusement je crois que cela ne sert à rien, **dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Ed souffla.

**-Vous êtes si compliqués…**

Riza revint enfin. Elle se fit une place sur son canapé et parut réfléchir

**-Peut-être, mais c'est aussi notre passé, qui est compliqué, nos expériences vécues, qui sont compliquées, notre métier, nos engagements… Je crois que tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, **capitula Riza en secouant la tête.

Le lendemain matin, le téléphone de Riza sonna vers 7h. La jeune femme se demandait qui était-ce qui appelait à cette heure même si elle avait sa petite idée…

**-Lieutenant ? **dit une voix familière.

**- Colonel qu'il y a-t-il ? **balbutia-t-elle.

**-Oui, j'espère que vous êtes prêts ! Je suis dans la cabine téléphonique au coin de votre rue, j'arrive tout de suite ! **s'exclama Roy.

**-Mais… les frères Elric ne prennent le train qu'à midi !**

**-Changement de plans : ce sera à huit heures.**

**-Colonel, veuillez m'excuser mais ils ne sont même pas réveillés, enfin Ed et je ne suis moi-même pas encore habillée… **souffla Riza.

**-Raison de plus pour que je passe ! Je viens de suite ! **rit Mustang en lui raccrochant au nez.

La jeune femme laissa le combiné.

**-Edward ! Alphonse ! Dépêchez-vous ! Nous partons dans une demi-heure** ! cria-t-elle.

Elle courut dans la salle de bain. Après une douche à la quatrième vitesse elle resta indécise devant sa garde-robe. Après tout, elle pouvait bien s'habiller en civile puisqu'elle allait à la gare raccompagner les deux frères et qu'ensuite elle pourrait revenir chez elle se changer avant 9 heures * … Ou bien devait-elle mettre son uniforme ? Elle repensa à Roy et opta pour une jupe grise lui arrivent aux genoux, un fin pull noir avec un col en V et des bottes fourrées assorties. Puis elle décida de détacher ses cheveux. Elle ramena sa mèche en arrière et choisit de la retenir avec une fine barrette.

Roy avait raccroché le combiné du téléphone. Son imagination le troublait à présent. Il s'imaginait sa subordonnée à moitié nue et il s'avouait que ça ne devait être agréable à voir. Curieux, il marchait vite en direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'endroit même si il n'y était jamais rentré.

Lorsqu'il arriva en face de la porte, il hésita à frapper. L'envie le démangeait pourtant. Il rougit, jura. Jamais il ne s'était senti comme cela. Il risquait peut-être de mettre son Lieutenant dans une situation embarrassante, si effectivement elle n'était pas encore prête, pensa Roy. Il décida d'attendre sur le palier et de frapper lorsqu'il estimerait qu'elle avait eu le temps de se préparer. Cependant Al lui ouvrit la porte sans qu'il ait eu le besoin de signaler sa présence.

**-Comment tu as su…**

**-Oh, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai repéré, c'est Black Hayate. Il a tout de suite commencé à aboyer ! C'est un bon chien n'est-ce pas ? **demanda Al. **Venez, entrez.**

Quelque peu intimidé, Mustang entra dans l'appartement de Riza.

Ce n'était pas aussi grand que chez lui mais la douceur de l'atmosphère le marqua. Tout était très propre, il reconnaissait bien là son Lieutenant… Le petit salon ne regorgeait pas de bibelots, contrairement à ceux de la plupart des femmes avec lesquelles il passait ses nuits. À vrai dire, il préférait aller chez elles, il aimait certes avoir de l'intimité avec ses conquêtes, mais pour Roy le fait de partager le même lit ne représentait pas de la complicité contrairement à celui de partager l'endroit où il vivait, rêvait, planifiait ses projets d'avenir… Son intimité à lui. Riza arriva précipitamment dans le salon.

**-Bonjour Colonel, je suis désolée mais j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu…**

**-Ne vous excusez pas Hawkeye, ça valait la peine d'y passer tout ce temps, **dit Roy en détaillant sa tenue, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait dit cela sans réfléchir, et il trouvait vraiment que son Lieutenant était belle. Il fallait juste qu'elle mette cette beauté en valeur. Riza rosit mais se détourna de son supérieur.

***on va dire qu'ils embauchent à 9h30.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! x) ****envie de donner votre avis : reviews !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Re, voilà x) j'espère que c'est à peu près potable, parce que là je commence à galérer un petit peu…**

**En espérant quand même que vous ayez une bonne lecture…**

**-Bonjour Colonel, je suis désolée mais j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu…**

**-Ne vous excusez pas Hawkeye, ça valait la peine d'y passer tout ce temps, **dit Roy en détaillant sa tenue, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait dit cela sans réfléchir, et il trouvait vraiment que son Lieutenant était belle. Il fallait juste qu'elle mette cette beauté en valeur. Riza rosit mais se détourna de son supérieur.

**-Vous êtes prêts?** Demanda-t-elle à l'intention des deux adolescents.

**-Ouais ! Ça fait un bail,** dit Al.

**-P'têtre mais j'ai même pas eu le temps de me laver,** rouspéta le Fullmetal.

Le Colonel fit une mimique de dégoût. Pendant ce temps, Riza partit faire son sac.

**-Ben c'est à cause de vous ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend de venir à l'improviste ?**

**-Et bien je voulais voir ta tête ! Mais surtout j'étais curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble Hawkeye en pyjama…**

**-Ah ! Vous n'auriez pas été déçu si vous étiez arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt… **dit Al.

Mustang regretta aussitôt d'avoir voulu laisser de l'intimité à sa subordonnée.

-**Bon je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller**, déclara celle-ci.

Le trajet en voiture fut plutôt rapide et chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées car personne ne parlait. Riza, assise sur le siège passager pour une fois , ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards à son supérieur. _Ce qu'il est beau… Il a l'air détendu. J'aime le voir comme ça !_ Elle résistait à l'envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux de jais…

-**Mes cheveux sont trop sales, Lieutenant ? **demanda Roy, intrigué par l'attitude d'Hawkeye.

**-Heu… Non, non mon Colonel**, balbutia Riza.

**- Alors pourquoi me fixez-vous depuis tout à l'heure ?**

La jeune femme devint écarlate. _Suis-je indiscrète à ce point ?_

**-Parce que je me demandais où est-ce que vous aviez appris à conduire ! Vous ne préféreriez pas que je prenne le volant ?** demanda Riza en essayant de dissimuler son embarras.

Arrivés sur le quai de la gare, tous étaient silencieux, voire moroses Roy brisa le silence.

**-Dites Ed, Al…**

**-Oui, Colonel ?** demanda Al.

**-Faites attention. Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète nais je vous envoie sur une affaire assez délicate…**

Hawkeye sourit intérieurement.

_Finalement tu les aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te préoccupes d'eux malgré les apparences…_

**-Roh, c'est bon Colonel, on a pas 10 ans ! On sait prendre soin de nous !**

**-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire,** intervint la jeune femme pour sauvegarder un peu l'orgueil de son supérieur. **Il vous dit de faire attention à ce que vous faites afin de réussir votre enquête et de ne pas revenir à Central les mains vides.**

**-Tout à fait Lieutenant, **acquiesça celui-ci en lançant un regard noir au Fullmetal.

**-Notre train ne va pas tarder à partir, on ferait mieux d'y aller,** soupira Al.

Mustang s'était éloigné un peu à l'écart avec l'aîné.

**-Sérieusement, ne faites pas de conneries, **répéta Roy en regardant fixement au loin.

**-On saura se tenir, ne vous en faites pas,** répondit le jeune alchimiste.

**-Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre.**

**-Colonel, il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous dire…**

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-C'est à propos du Lieutenant, **dit le jeune blond en lançant un regard furtif à l'intéressée pour voir si elle les entendait.

Ed put voir clairement une ride d'inquiétude sur le front de Roy bien que celui-ci tente de dissimuler.

**-C'est-à-dire… que… enfin…**

**-Parle !** s'exaspéra Mustang.

**-Vous devriez l'inviter à dîner.**

**-Pardon ? **demanda Roy surpris de la remarque de l'adolescent.

**-Ben oui, vous devriez l'inviter à dîner ! Bon allez salut faut que j'y aille ! **dit Ed en courant vers le train.

Mustang se demandait ce que cela voulait dire, le jeune garçon pensait-il, savait-il qu'il était attiré par sa subordonnée ? Lisait-il dans ses pensées, se demanda le brun, troublé. Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Était-ce Hawkeye qui était attirée par lui ? Le manège du téléphone avait-il quelque chose à voir avec cela ? Il devait savoir !

Roy se lança à la poursuite du Fullmetal et monta dans le train.

-**Colonel, où allez-vous ?** s'écria Riza en le suivant.

**-Ne bougez pas, je reviens de suite ! Attendez-moi ici ! **ordonna l'alchimiste.

Une fois dans le train, Roy ne tarda pas à trouver les deux frères car l'armure d'Al était visible de loin. Une chance, pensa Mustang.

**-Ed explique-moi !** cria-t-il en le secouant par le col.

**-Mais lâchez-moi ! Je ne peux rien vous expliquer ! Allez-lui parler vous-même !**

**-Si tu ne me dis rien tu vas me le payer…**

**-Cela veut donc dire que ma proposition ne vous a pas laissé indifférent**, ricana Edward.

**-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?** s'énerva le beau brun.

**-Comme ça vous n'arriverez à rien ! **

**-Colonel le train va partir ! Vous devriez descendre ! **s'interposa Al.

Finalement, Roy lâcha le jeune alchimiste, jura et descendit du wagon. Riza vint vers lui, l'ai inquiet.

**-Que s'est-il passé Colonel ?**

**-Oh… rien, ne vous en faites pas, je leur donnais juste quelques conseils…**

La jeune femme était intriguée et ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait son supérieur, cependant elle resta silencieuse.

**-Allons, Lieutenant, retournons travailler. Une dure journée de labeur nous attend !** s'exclama Roy.

**-Oui à moi, certainement, mais lorsque l'on passe cette journée en question à dormir…**

**-Dites Hawkeye ? Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi ce soir ? Histoire de discuter un peu, **la coupa Roy.

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. _IL me propose, à MOI, de dîner, AVEC LUII !_

Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que son supérieur l'avait réellement invité, Roy prit cela pour de l'hésitation.

Riza réfléchit rapidement : Moi (Lieutenant) + LUI ( MON Colonel) = Rêve.

Ne rêvait-elle pas de ça jour et nuit ? Et maintenant elle hésitait. Ce n'était pas bien. Le devoir reprenait le dessus…

**-Je ne sais pas… Nous avons beaucoup à faire à vrai dire**… répondit à contrecœur Riza qui ne savait pas comment décliner l'offre poliment.

**-Laissez, je vous invite à un restau sympa, vous n'allez pas refuser **? insista le beau brun.

La jeune femme le regarda et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ces beaux yeux couleur ébène qui lui criaient d'accepter… Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non, logique, car tout son corps en plus de son cœur lui disaient d'accepter. Elle voulait tellement de choses…

**-D'accord, je veux bien. Mais soyons bien clairs sur un point, **déclara-t-elle.

**-Je vous écoute, **demanda Mustang, un peu anxieux**.**

**-Vous avez dit que vous payerez, ne revenez donc pas sur votre parole, **dit Riza d'un air sérieux.

Le bel alchimiste éclata de rire et regarda son Lieutenant, marchant d'un pas décidé à ses côtés. Ses cheveux virevoltaient sur ses épaules et sa gracieuse silhouette ondulait sous ses pas. Il discernait un sourire sur ses jolies lèvres. Décidément, la journée s'annonçait bien.

**Le RoyAi comence ENFIN me direz vous ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu x)**


	10. Chapter 10

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, un nouveau chapitre de ma fic ! x)**

**Je me devais quand même de remercier les revieweuses ! Enfin je suppose que vous n'êtes des filles… mais on ne sait jamais avec les pseudos ( donc signalez vous les garçons )**

**Alors un grand M E R C I a vous !**

**Merci d'avoir commenté ! Je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise**

Le bel alchimiste éclata de rire et regarda son Lieutenant, marchant d'un pas décidé à ses côtés. Ses cheveux virevoltaient sur ses épaules et sa gracieuse silhouette ondulait sous ses pas. Il discernait un sourire sur ses jolies lèvres. Décidément, la journée s'annonçait bien.

**-Pourriez-vous me déposer à mon appartement, Colonel ? Il faut que j'enfile mon uniforme**… s'expliqua Riza.

**-Bien sûr, c'est regrettable tout de même… À vrai dire vous êtes très agréable à regarder comme cela Hawkeye…, **rougit Mustang malgré lui.

Les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent à leur tour. _C'est donc enfin que tu me regardes ! Il fallait juste que je sorte une jupe pour que tu m'invites à dîner !_

**-Et… j'aime beaucoup vos cheveux comme cela, je préfère lorsque vous avez les cheveux longs … **avoua-t-il en devenant écarlate.

Roy se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de débiter des compliments ! pensait-il. Mais il préférait vraiment lorsque sa subordonnée avait les cheveux longs, il résistait de toutes ses forces à l'envie de toucher sa longue chevelure dorée.

La jeune femme savait qu'il faisait la comparaison avec son adolescence, lorsqu'elle portait les cheveux courts. Il avait fait une allusion indirecte à leur passé commun. À ce moment Riza sentait qu'il était la personne qui était la plus proche d'elle en ce bas monde celle qui la connaissait le mieux… enfin du moins dans sa jeunesse car les années avaient dressé des murs entre eux_. Je n'ai alors vraiment personne !_

**-Merci Colonel,** se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Dans la voiture, que Mustang conduisait, l'atmosphère était plutôt détendue bien que ce soit le silence.

_Après tout, cela a toujours été comme cela. Nous n'avons pas besoins de mots… _Elle jeta un regard en biais à son supérieur comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de ce qu'elle pensait et elle n put s'empêcher de rester encore une fois subjuguée pas sa beauté.

Ce que Riza ignorait, c'est que Mustang faisait exactement pareil lorsque c'était elle qui conduisait. Contrairement à lui, elle était tellement concentrée sur la route qu'elle ne sentait même pas son regard fixé sur elle.

**Début du flashback :**

Roy fut à peine monté dans la voiture que Hawkeye la démarra brusquement. Renversé sur son siège, Mustang poussa un juron. Ne pouvait-elle pas mieux conduire ? lui demanda-t-il. Le regard que la jeune femme lui lança le fit frémir. Il se redressa sagement sur le siège passager et commença à regarder le paysage. Finalement celui-ci l'ennuya. Arbres… arbres… arbres… cambrousse… Il attira ensuite son attention sur la forme des nuages… Rien… une éponge… encore une éponge… décidément, son imagination laissait énormément à désirer… En plus, la route semblait longue.

Il demanda à son Lieutenant leur destination. Celle-ci marmonna le nom d'une ville ou d'un village qu'il ne comprit même pas. Cette fois son attention resta portée sur la jeune femme. Ce fut tout d'abord l'éclat du soleil dans ses cheveux qui éveilla la curiosité de Mustang.

Il avait toujours été fasciné pas leur couleur mais elle les avait malheureusement portés courts pendant son adolescence, au début de son service, ainsi qu'à Ishbal… Roy chassa ces souvenirs. Maintenant sa chevelure avait considérablement poussé mais elle la retenait toujours avec cette horrible pince… Tiens il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il lui en offre une un de ces jours, histoire de changer un peu… Ce qui serait encore mieux ce serait qu'elle les détache totalement ! Roy s'imagina sa subordonnée assise sur à califourchon sur lui et défaisant sa coiffure en secouant la tête… Il passait ses mains sur tout son corps… On se calme ! se reprit-il.

Il passa ensuite à la contemplation de son beau visage… Il la trouvait diablement sexy de profil. Elle avait cependant les lèvres pincées, signe de tension. Mustang décida de la détendre avec une petite blague. Celle-ci eût l'effet escompté car elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ensuite se mordilla les lèvres et les relâcha. Roy sourit. Il aimait bien la faire se sentir bien…

Le brun commençait à s'endormir… En essayant de détailler son corps, le jeune alchimiste fût sérieusement ennuyé par ce fichu uniforme qui cachait à sa vue toutes ses formes. Comme il ne pouvait voir son physique, il décida de se l'imaginer… Elle se retrouvait encore à califourchon sur lui, lui offrant son corps… Roy céda et commençait à l'explorer…

**-Colonel !**

**-Mmmm…** répondit le beau brun, endormi.

**-Mon Colonel !**

**-Oui je sais, je te fais du bien ! **s'exclama-t-il.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard courroucé de Riza, et son arme entre les deux yeux, Roy marmonna des excuses en essayant de se justifier… il décida de se faire tout petit…car elle avait sûrement cru que qu'il était entrain de penser à l'une de ses « amies »…

**Fin du flashback.**

En effet Roy savait que sa subordonnée le regardait, il en était même plutôt flatté. Il sentait son fabuleux potentiel séducteur et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être fier… Quand il pensait à ce pauvre Havoc qui n'avait aucun sex appeal… Ce n'était pas sa faute tout de même si toutes les filles canons couraient après lui !

**-Heu…Colonel…**

**-Oui, Lieutenant ? **demanda-t-il en adressant à la jeune femme un sourire ravageur.

Celle-ci ne s'émotionna pas vraiment et se contenta de demander :

**-Où allons-nous ? Nous avons passé ma rue depuis un bon moment…**

**-Oh mince ! **s'exclama l'alchimiste en freinant brusquement.

Riza soupira. Quel tête en l'air ! Il fallait qu'elle soit derrière ce gros gamin jour et nuit ! Enfin nuit… pas vraiment car il les passait rarement seul.

Arrivés enfin à la bonne destination, la jeune femme descendit de la voiture. Roy passa sa tête par le portière.

**-Je vous attends ou vous repartirez-vous à pied ?**

**-Ça va aller merci, je marcherai.**

**-Heu… mais c'est plus pratique que je vous attende, non ?**

**-Puisque vous insistez… **céda Hawkeye en s'éloignant en direction de l'entrée de son immeuble.

Mustang fronça les sourcils.

**-Hé ! Vous ne m'invitez pas à entrer ?**

Une balle frôlant son oreille le fit taire.

-**Attendez-moi là je préfère…** rectifia Riza.

-**C'est bon… C'est bon…** râla Roy

Il suivit du regard la jeune femme courir et ne put retenir un soupir de déception. Un jour, ils rentreraient ensemble tous les deux, il se le promit.

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! **


End file.
